The Integrative Biostatistics and Informatics Core (IBIC) will provide expertise in experimental design, data management and analysis for preclinical, clinical and translational research studies conducted by MNORC Research Base investigators. Core will focus on providing assistance in data base design that can accept multiple data types, including molecular phenotypes derived from multiple ?omics technologies. The latter will require proper data architecture and tools to integrate and visualize data. The IBIC will assure that all clinically relevant databases will be Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) compliant. The IBIC will continue support for Research Base investigators with the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research (MICHR), the Department of Computational Medicine and Bioinformatics (DCMB) and the BRCF Bioinformatics Core, to provide additional biostatistics and informatics services. The Core will also continue to develop new tools for data mining of relevant databases as well as assistance and training in the use of various software, Cloud and service tools for analysis of genomic, transcriptomic, metabolomic and proteomic data. Finally, IBIC personnel will collaborate with other Cores and the Weight Management Program to develop appropriate data formats and database constructs to integrate clinical, molecular, neurobehavioral and other phenotypic data into formats that ease analysis by biostatistical and informatics methodologies.